Broken Hearts
by XxVampireluvaxX
Summary: It's been two years since Starfire ran away thanks to a heart breaking scene with Robin and their new 'teammate! With that there's a new problem, there's a new villian in town who slips through their threads and tears the titans apart... RobStar and BBRav
1. Prologue

Broken Hearts

Prologue

By: -Dark Phoenix Angel Nami-

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans!

Hey everybody! I know I promised to do this after my Meeting You fic is done but I wanted a head start! By the way All It Takes Is Hope has been deleted but I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**I sat there in the dark filthy alley letting the rain pour down over me. **

**Listening to the water spray out from the pipes the hung from the side of the building. **

**What was the point in going back when I lost everything that meant to me? **

**I have pondered this thought for the past 2 and a half years and they still haven't found me. **

**Quite surprising that the Boy Wonder hasn't but I hope he wouldn't, definitely not with her there. **

**I don't need him…I don't need anyone.**

**All I need is to get out of the rain and get to my new 'home'. **

**Unfortunately it's an old abandoned warehouse which I have all to my self. **

**It isn't very clean but it is appropriate for the time being until I have enough to find myself a new home.**

**Plus I can't go back to my own planet. **

**I promised I wouldn't until I was ready.**

**But I have shamed myself…running away like a coward but I didn't deserve this at all. **

**I thought I could trust him…but he seemed to shun me for her.**

**I don't care…I just want to get home. **

**Not very warm if you're just sitting on a pile of old boxes in drenched clothes in the bitter cold rain.**

**I got up and jumped off the box and landed on my feet without a sound. **

**As I walked out of the alley I got glares and glimpses from strangers who were protected from the rain with umbrellas.**

**I saw a child running around in a rain coat laughing and spinning around. **

**So innocent...**

**I quickly turned away when he stared at me with large curious eyes. **

"**Hello! Would you like to play with me?" he asked.**

**I smiled down at him.**

"**I'm sorry I can't but maybe some other time when it's sunny. Would you accept something for me as an apology?" I asked gently.**

**He looked at me as his already large eyes widened. **

**Then he nodded his head vigorously. **

**I laughed softly before reaching in to my pocket and handing him a lollipop.**

**He took it with a grin.**

"**Thanks! I'll see you soon!" he squealed then he ran off to his mother who looked up and saw me.**

"**Now now dear, you mustn't go bothering other young ladies!" she scolded.**

**She looked up ready to apologize but I had disappeared behind a building so she wouldn't recognize me as the criminal in the papers.**

**Yes, I have taken up a life of misdeeds as to not cause suspicion with the Titans.**

**I swiftly darted down the sidewalks.**

**Everyone would see me as a suspicious character seeing as I have changed my wardrobe from girly purple to a midnight black cloak **(A/n: Like Raven's.) **and a pair of black pants, black finger less gloves, and a black long sleeved blouse so I could blend in with the dark.**

**Plus a pair of black running shoes with metal rims to run incase of getting caught from my robberies.**

**They haven't caught me…and they won't not even the Boy Wonder…**

**I could just laugh at his name. **

**Maybe I should grab something to eat before I tuck in so I can get him off my mind.**

**Plus they can have fun searching for me…**

**I ran in to a nearby restraunt which was getting ready to close for the night.**

**A man stood there sweeping the food speckled floor.**

**While his back was turned I went for it.**

**I sneak in and grab a small container shoved in some food and headed for the register.**

**I'll have you know that I'm an excellent pocket thief.**

**Suddenly he turned.**

"**Is anyone there? We're closed!" he says sharply looking at where I had been.**

**I was floating a couple of meters above his head.**

**Fool…**

**He turned and started to continue his task.**

**I grab the whole register and pull it out of the counter.**

**Heh…being a warrior sure comes in handy…**

**At that instant he turned and yelled out in surprise.**

"**You hooligan give it back!" he shouted.**

**I laughed and ran out of the door.**

**You must be thinking why the hell don't you fly?**

**Because it's too easy…**

**

* * *

**

**-Normal Pov**

**Robin darted down the street holding up his bow stick and screeched to a stop in the front of a small restraunt.**

**You must be thinking why run to a mini robbery when the police can solve it?**

"**Stop right there! We've been after you for the past whole year! This is where you're done! You fight the crime, you pay the time and you're going to be paying a lot in prison… Titans GO!" Robin growled.**

**Raven floated and held out her hands. "Azarath…" she started to chant.**

**Beastboy had morphed in to a gorilla and Cyborg was ready with his cannon.**

**The girl stood there and started to laugh making everyone stare in disbelief.**

"**Always with the corny phrases…I think you can do better then that, Bird boy." she sneered before darting down an alley way. **

"**I think that's the reason why they call her Master Of The Alley…" Raven said with a frown.**

"**I don't care, we're catching her this time!" Robin growled before running after her.**

"**Yo Robin! What do we do?" Cyborg called.**

"**Split up! We're getting her one way or another!" Robin shouted as he disappeared in to the dark.**

**The rain had stopped and it was past 8:30 as the clouds cleared away showing a bright moon.**

**Robin squinted to see where she had gone. **

"**Gotta be faster then that, Boy Wonder." someone hissed in his ear before snatching his utility belt and taking off.**

**Robin gave out a surprised cry before dashing after her.**

"**If only Starfire were here…she could give me a lift…" he thought sadly.**

**He suddenly jumped off the ground and tackled her.**

"**Omph!" she grunted under him.**

**The girl stared up at him.**

**He had grown a bit, now towering over her.**

**Robin grabbed her shoulders and slammed them in to the wall and pulled down the hood.**

"**Starfire!" he gasped dropping his hold and stepping away. **

**He stared in to the emerald green eyes that now held a malicious hate towards him.**

"**You never could catch me, Bird boy and I'll never let you not after what you did to me. I'm going to slowly tear down the city little by little and you're going to be sorry you ever chose her…" Starfire hissed before grabbing the stolen items and taking off.**

**Robin stared in shock.**

**His body trembled in delight, shock, and fright.**

**He had found her and she had become a criminal? **

**And he couldn't catch her till now?**

**Well that's what he got for working with her…she could easily slip out of his grasp knowing every secret about the titans…she could bring him down by a simple pull of the strings of their trust.**

"**Robin! Did you get her? Where did she go!" Cyborg asked as he and the other titans ran up to him.**

"**It…it was Star! Starfire!" he said in shock.**

"**What!" everyone exclaimed.**

"**I saw her!" Robin said.**

"**That's impossible…she is dead! Her father told us!" Raven said shaking her head.**

"**No! I saw her with my own eyes! The letter was a fake!" Robin exclaimed.**

"**Maybe…maybe not…I guess we'll have to find out…" Beast boy whispered.**

"**Yeah…I guess…Starfire?" Robin thought.**

**

* * *

**

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed it! Any way review!


	2. Explanation

Broken Hearts

Chapter 1: Explanation

By: Me

Disclaimer: Look at Prologue.

Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews! I know it doesn't sound interesting now but don't worry it gets better… (rubs hands together and grins) oh and yes she has changed she doesn't have the high girly pitch anymore! Imagine Blackfire's voice. You'll see why…soon enough…

* * *

Thanks to-

BlueDragonGirl1

Jadedea

starfirelynn69

XxJeterxX

Stars of Fire

person

rina123456

Toboe-Angel

* * *

**Chapter 1: Explanation**

**Starfire's POV-**

**I laughed bitterly at the easy escape. **

**Of course it was easy…I can get under their skins without them even knowing it because I know all their secrets.**

**Heh…so much for trusting me. **

**I walked in to the drafty warehouse which still had the faint odor of fish…**

**I'm still trying to get used to the disgusting stench.**

**Most of the time I'm outside sitting in an alleyway or running some kind of crime.**

**I remember that Slade offered me a job as an assistant.**

**But I work alone.**

**I think he's still after me because he knows that I hold the Titan's secrets…I know how to make bird boy weak.**

**I know how to make him scream in pain and writher around till every ounce of his blood has been drained out.**

**With thease thoughts I walked over to a small old fireplace in one of the upper offices where the head probably used to order around workers and deal with shipments of…ugh fish.**

**This was my 'bedroom'.**

**It contained an old desk which was taking its own sweet time rotting but it is still quite handy…**

**I had come across an old check book in there, aren't I lucky?**

**What desk wouldn't be complete with a chair?**

**Yep, an old beaten leather chair sits behind it.**

**I stole that one.**

**Plus there is a fireplace in the wall which is pretty handy on days like this.**

**Good thing the electricity still works in here.**

**But I never turn it on in fear of getting caught. **

**I had stolen some candles but I still use the fireplace and some electrical equipment such as a clock, a camera with a monitor, a microwave, a fridge (small one like wine coolers), and a labtop.**

**The labtop sits on my desk; I have a small mattress in the corner near the fire.**

**I made the closet my kitchen, it has a fridge plugged in with the microwave on top and the shelves are stacked with my stolen food. **

**The digital clock sits in the corner plugged in next to a small monitor, telling me if I have any intruders who come in, none so far.**

**You're probably wondering why I came out here and who she is. **

**I'll tell you. **

**I got up to make my self a mug of hot cocoa and yes, I've made myself accustomed to all thease things…I just don't know how.**

**Of course I do manage to get in to the mustard factory often.**

**Okay so you're wondering what happened?**

**Well here it is:**

**-Flashback: **2 and a half years ago…-

Normal POV-

Starfire sighed. She had been sitting at the table messing with her cereal for the past 15 minutes.

She stood up and dumped the contents down the sink.

"I now understand why Earth children do not like milk." she muttered to herself.

"YO!" Cyborg's outraged voice came in to the kitchen.

He and Beastboy were once again at their videogame combat competition.

Rules: First one to die moans and demands rematch which the other person gladly gives him saying either "You're on little man." or "You're on motor mouth." Second rule, must move side to side with game controller pressing all keys simultaneously. Third rule, beat other's score as many times as you can. Fourth change game every two hours. Fifth, when Robin says they have to go, you must never turn off game, put it on pause. (insert chibi Beastboy and chibi Cyborg's smiley faces here as well as chibi Raven's anime vein)

"You're going down!" Beastboy shouted.

"Oh yeah, how about this little man, how do you like that hm? Now who's going down?" Cyborg sneered.

Starfire walked in and smiled.

"Oh friends! May I join in your 'how abouts?' It seems like much fun." Starfire chirped.

"After this match." Cyborg and Beastboy said simultaneously.

Starfire sighed, knowing very well that 'after this match' meant never.

She silently walked out of the room and headed down the hallway.

"I wish someone would 'hang out' with me…it seems that Cyborg and Beastboy will not ever get off their game and I cannot ask Raven since I would not even receive an answer…who else…Robin!" Starfire thought before taking off down the hallway to find the Boy Wonder.

* * *

Robin's Room-

"Damn it…" he muttered as he shocked himself yet again with his electric discs.

Robin's finger's tingled with numbness and sharp pain from the many shocks he had received from his task.

He pulled out the wire and muttered several formulas to himself that some of the older scientists wouldn't understand.

He had been trying to create a lighter but more powerful electric disc for his utility belt so that he could have more energy without all the weapons weighing him down.

Also so that the electricity would be powerful enough to numb the victim's body but without causing life threatening injuries like his old discs used to.

"Robin?" Starfire's small voice drifted through the metal door to Robin's sharp ears.

"Come in!" he said unenthusiastically.

"Robin I was wondering-…what are you doing?" Starfire asked as she came in.

"I've been trying to cut off some of the mass on my electric discs…it's cutting of my balance." Robin muttered.

Starfire stared with curiosity at the weapon in Robin's glove free hands.

"Oww! Damn it!" Robin cursed as he shocked himself again and dropped the disc.

"Robin? Maybe you should remove the green wire and replace it with the red." Starfire said thoughtfully as she reached over and plucked it off the desk and began messing with it.

"Star wait!" Robin started.

"It should work now…" Starfire said as she handed it back to him.

Robin looked at it.

"It's perfect! Thanks Star...where did you learn…" Robin was cut off by the alarm.

Both of them gave each other a serious look before dashing off down to the main room.

* * *

"What's the problem?" Robin asked immediately.

"Jailbreak…again." Raven said in a bored monotone voice.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

Starfire lingered in the room for a moment, staring at the screen, something troubled her…

Something told her that someone or something was going to change a lot of things around here.

The question was…what?

* * *

The titans arrived at the confinement located about 5 miles away from mainland.

The prison was grim and reeked of crime.

There was a large break in the wall as if someone had blown it out and many prisoners were running outside yelling things such as 'freedom' and other such things right off the bat as they ran for the bridge while others jumped in to the water itself.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

As an immediate reaction the other titans replied by showing off their unnatural powers.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's sharp cry was returned by the crash of a metal pipe with a prisoner in a bright orange jail suit as it twisted around his hands.

Starfire hurled her star bolts towards as many of the prisoners as she could get.

Beastboy shifted into a ram and chased some into cells once more.

Cyborg was replacing the wall with Raven's help as she lifted the crumbled bricks back in to their places as Cyborg sealed them back into place with his sonic cannon.

Robin took off inside to find the source of this problem.

* * *

Cinderblock was throwing the cell doors open with his fists but stirred his attention.

"You know, I don't know how many times you've done this but shouldn't you be bored of this now? Your crusin for a bruising…" Robin said with a shake of his head.

Within minutes the police had come and taken Cinderblock to a new, guaranteed to keep him stuck in there for a long time 'confinement'.

Robin struggled to deal with the escaping prisoners when suddenly he heard a cry.

"Το ύδωρ, έρχεται στην ενίσχυσή μου!"

"What the?" he ran towards the direction of the voice.

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I heard something!" Robin said before pausing and waiting for Starfire to catch up.

"We shall how do you say 'investigate'?" Starfire asked while tilting her head sideways.

Robin chuckled, "Yes, come on!"

Both of them ran down the halls of the gloomy prison towards the noise.

Then there was a loud clang and a female voice yelled out in a different language, "Τώρα! Τους βΎ?τε όπου ανήκουν!"

Starfire and Robin came to a abrupt halt when they saw a girl with brilliant silver hair (the kind that comes from gel pens) standing less than 5 yards away.

There was a small water cyclone surrounding a prisoner that was trying to escape, the cyclone moved and threw him into the open cell and the door closed and locked it self with a clang.

The girl stood uneasily on her feet and put a hand to her head.

"That sure took a toll." she muttered.

"Hello?" Starfire asked.

The girl looked towards them and smiled weakly before her eyes rolled up and she fainted.

tbc…

* * *

So who's the new girl? Wait and find out! Please review and I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
